ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Here Lies the Engulfer
Here Lies the Engulfer is the 58th Tomas 10 episode. Plot 'Here Lies the Engulfer ' It was a Friday afternoon. Blauwe and I were in Blauwe's fighter-jet. I was currently in the backseat and blindfolded. Blauwe and I were going to go on a training mission. Fer thought that I should try to get as good as possible with the watch, and with an experienced alien agent, he could provide better training then I could ever get with Fer and Santi. I asked him where we were going, but instead of answering me, he said "We're getting some turbulence." Then, he purposely twirled the jet around rapidly in circles. Next, he did a few loops while spinning. He soon leveled back out again. "Ok, I know you were just doing that to shut me up, but that was amazing! Can you do it again? Just once?" I said. "Sorry. One per costumer." he replied. "Can you tell me anything about what we're doing?" I asked. "Yeah, just try to roll with the landing" he said. "Wait, what?" I asked confused. Then, he pressed a button on his ship and my seat ejected! I screamed in horror as my seat was set loose hundreds, maybe thousands of feet in the air. Luckily, a parachute opened from my chair and saved me. I finally landed on the ground and immediately tore off my blindfold. I looked around and saw totem poles, wooden buildings, and at the center, a giant moose statue. Blauwe arrived a few seconds behind on his jetpack. "Are...you...crazy!!!" I shouted. "You could have killed me!" "Exactly." he replied. "What?" I asked. "Today I'm going to be teaching you about deception." he replied. "I found this abandoned town when I was training a while back." he replied. "And you've had no problems with people?" I asked. Then he passed me a bottle of water. "I told you it's abandoned. No one minds if I spend a few days or hours here blowing up a building or something. Now drink up. You'll need water." he said. "This town has its own lake water supply." I said pouring the water out. "I wouldn't trust the water here. Who knows what's in it." Blauwe stated. "Don't be ridiculous ." I said walking towards a drain pipe. I placed the water bottle under it, then opened it. The water poured in, but it was a brownish color. "Ok, you were right about the water." I said closing the top. "Ok, your lesson about deception starts right now. Ive hidden my jet about a mile outside the city. You're mission is to get to it. Meanwhile, I'm going to be using e erg technique I know to make sure you fail. You've got one minute to run." he said. "So you're going to put me through tests about deception?" I asked. "Yup, and I've already told you my first lie. I'm actually going to start hunting you right now." he said taking out his blaster. "Ha, ha, very funny Blauwe." I said thinking it was a joke. But as I saw Blauwe ready to fire I realized it wasn't. Blauwe blasted and I barely managed to dodge. He fired again and I ran behind a totem pole, panting. "You're going to need a better hiding place then that." he said getting closer. I was nervous. I hadn't fought Blauwe in a long time and I knew he got better. Not to mention, he knew all my aliens! There wouldn't be any surprise transformations this time. He probably planned a strategy for every alien I had. Knowing this, I took my chances and activated my watch. Blauwe was getting closer. I selected XLR8. I figured I could get a distance away before he could find me. I slammed down on the dial and transformed. Just then, Blauwe came around the corner. "Gotta!" he said. But I wasn't there. Blauwe moved on, looking out for me. Meanwhile, I was Grey Matter at the top of the totem pole. "I never thought I'd be this happy to be turned into someone this small." I said to myself. Then I crawled over to the other side. After that, I was able to hide myself inside the mouth of the top owl figure. "Come on Tomas. I know you're here. There is no way you could have gotten away." he said. I evaluated my surroundings and looked for a way to escape. Then I noticed that right above me was a telephone wire. If I could reach it, it would lead me to safety. I went for it. I climbed up to the top and reached as high as I could, but I was too small. However, if I jumped I could reach it. So I jumped on and I zip-lined down to the end. Just before I could get to the end, I turned back to normal. The sound of the flash caught Blauwe's attention. I landed on my feet and called out "Oh, did I deceive you?" sarcastically. Then I quickly ran to find a hiding place. "Very smart Tomas." he admitted. "But I'm just getting started." I ran behind some buildings and found my way blocked by logs. I turned around to go the other way, but Blauwe was standing back there. He pulled out two grenades so I could see them. "You wouldn't." I said. "Oh yes I would." he said. Then he threw the grenades over my head and exploded next to the logs. The explosion set the logs free and they started rolling in my direction. I quickly entered the house next to me dodged the logs. When I was in, I looked around the house. It was all messy and trashed. "Whoa what happened here?" I wondered. I walked into the living room, and above the fireplace, in big letters, read "IT'S ALIVE!" I stepped closer to it, but I saw four of Blauwe's grenades drop in from the chimney. I quickly threw a lamp through the window, and jumped out seconds before the explosion. When I got back up, Blauwe started shooting at me. I tried running and dodging away from him. I saw a "Sweete Shope" and ran inside. "Looking for something sweet?" he joked. I ran in and tried hiding from Blauwe. When he walked in got down and spied on him, making sure he wouldn't catch me. But I felt that I was being watched. I looked around to see if anything was there, but there was nothing. Finally Blauwe headed out the door, but then I saw him throw back three grenades. The grenades exploded and caught the store on fire. I tried to use Heatblast, but my watch hadn't recharged yet. I tried running outside, but Blauwe was waiting outside for me. My only choice was to hide in the bathroom, the only room not on fire. I quickly ran in and slammed the door shut. I turned around and saw the mirror was completely scratched. Not just that, in big letters it read "DO NOT USE!" I was starting to wonder what happened to this town. I saw the bathroom had a window, and I crawled out of it. But before I could even take three steps, Blauwe was already there. "Blauwe wait! There's something weird going on in this place!" I called to him. "Nice try Tomas, but you'll have to do better than that to pass my test." he said. "What? No, I'm not lying! This about your lesson in deception!" I called to him. "Give it. I know a lie when I hear one." he stated. "I'm not lying!" I stated. "Are you still trying this? Look Tomas, when someon figures it out, don't keep trying. Don't ever try the same lie twice." he said. "I'm serious! Why don't you listen to me!?" I said. Blauwe aimed his blaster. "Let it go." he said. Now he got me angry. "Listen to me! " I shouted, then I threw my water bottle at him. He blasted it with his laser and it exploded in mid-air. The water burst free, and for a moment, it floated. Suddenly, it flung itself at Blauwe and covered his head in a big bubble of water. Blauwe struggled to breath. I looked in shock wondering how this was happening. Then it hit me. I remembered pouring in the brown water, the sign that "DO NOT USE!" "IT'S ALIVE!" They were talking about the water! The water was alive. I turned to the lake, and it started rising. I quickly grabbed Blauwe and dove in the grass. He was still struggling to breathe. I broke out pice of the plant and said "Here, try this." Then I stuck it in his mouth and he took a refreshing breath. "We need to stop this thing." I said, then transformed into Danger Duck. I ran out in the open and tried using my Aqua Dense on the water, but it didn't work. The water now came in my direction. I was about to reach me, when Blauwe used the fire from his jetpack to stop it. "It's working Blauwe! Keep it up!" I shouted. Blauwe kept firing at it and it started retreating back to the lake. But it turns out, it was just leading Blauwe. Ack then struck him with a separate water tentacle. That shorted out his jetpack. The water began to rise and more tentacles came out. Blauwe got up and we ran away from the water as fast as we could. The wind helped free the water off his head. We hid behind a building and tried to maintain focus. "The lake is the thing I was talking about. It looks like it goes after anyone who tries to take it. You never had a problem with it because, you bring your own water." I said. "So now we're dealing with evil water." he said. "We can take water, right?" I asked. "Water that was smart enough to short out my jetpack." he said. "We need to get out of here. We can probably make it to your jet. Where is it." I said. "Oh, yeah, I lied about that too. It's not a mile outside the city, it's more like twenty miles." he said. "What!?" I shouted. "I'm teaching you about deception remember." he said. Suddenly, the water burst through the side of the house. I made an egg and threw it at it. The egg was mud, which had nearly no effect. Then, the water got in a trash can, swirled around, and launched it. I managed to dodge by quacking next to Blauwe. The trash can broke through the window and shattered every piece of glass. "It can throw? It's water!" I said. "I told you it was smart." Blauwe said and we ran away. Occasionally, we would throw a grenade or explosive egg at it, but it wasn't very useful We ran into a an ice cream store ran in the freezer. "Ok, in all the times I've been here, this is the only room I found with a no water, or water pipes." Blauwe stated. Then I noticed an empty ice cream container. I picked it up and saw there was writing on it. "What's this?" I wondered. I read it out loud. "Help us! Help us! We took the water from the lake and now the water is trying to take us." "You took the water from the lake, and now, it's trying to take us." Blauwe stated. "Hang on, if we're in a waterless room, how did the water get the people in here?" I asked. We both looked down and noticed the air vent that kept the place cold. We heard rumbling and knew it was the water. I threw down a tar egg, to block the entrance, then quacked us outside. We ran into a fishing store and dove in a canoe. The water entered and we were silent. It slid across the floor searching for us. "We need a plan to get out of here." Blauwe said. "I guess you regret not listening to me." he said. "You told me not to listen. And if it weren't for your stupid lesson in deception, we wouldn't be in this mess." I said. "What do you think this is, Tomas. Do you know the people you're up against? The Junkman, The Gorilla Boss, The Doppelt Brothers. I used to be like them remember. They will lie, they will cheat, and they will hurt you. I'm trying to teach you how to counter them." he said. "The way to beat them isn't to be just like them, it's to be better than them. That's what I've been doing and that's..." I stopped as the water slid by again. "that's why I can beat them." I replied. The water slid by again. "We don't have much time before that watch gives us away." Blauwe said. "Ok, here's the plan, my jetpack has an emergency air supply. I'll distract it for as long as I can, you make a run for the jet and call for help. If i get sucked in, I'll have enough air to live. Got it?" he said. "But what of I can't reach the jet in time? How much time do you even have in there, thirty minutes?" I asked. "Four hours. I'm paranoid about safety." he replied. "You're paranoid about everything." I stated. The water slid by again. "All set?" he asked. "Wait what if it doesn't..." I started. "Use the back door." he said then got up and ran outside. The water slid after him. Next, I quacked myself outside and began running towards the jet. I soon turned back to normal. I ran through the woods as fast as I could. After a while, I stopped to catch my breath. "Wait, four hours. Of course he was lying." I said annoyed. Then I turned around and ran back to help him. "Meanwhile, Blauwe was running away from the water and throwing grenades at it. He made it to the giant moose statue and climbed up to the top. Once there, he took out his blasters and shot at the water. "Do you think I'm going to loose to a pile of water? Do you know how embarrassing that would be for me?" he taunted it. Suddenly, the water withdrew. Blauwe wondered why it happened. Then, all the pipes started rumbling, and the moose started shaking. "Oh, no." he said. Suddenly the moose exploded and the water burst out. Blauwe fell to the ground. He got up and continued running. The water was catching up to him. He put the air mask around his neck and activated it. The clock of air time left counted down from thirty minutes. "I'm gonna miss you Tomas." he said to himself. Then pulled it on and was caught by the water. Water sucked him in and begun swinging him around. It was playing with him before it would finish him. The water kept hitting him against walls and ground. Then, it dragged him in the lake. It kept twirling him around, only in the water it was ten times worse. Then it slammed him against the floor. He looked in front of him and saw a skull. "Oh, that is so messed up." he said. The water had him take a look at what would happen to him, then went back to swinging him around. Meanwhile, I finally arrived at the lake. I looked in and saw Blauwe struggling and I knew I had to get him out. Fast. I activated my watch and searched for an alien I could use. Then, I transformed into Icepick. I made grappling hook of ice and managed to pull out Blauwe. He coughed out some water and said "Thanks." But it wasn't over yet. The water grew out several tentacles. I used my ice powers and started freezing them, but more kept coming. Then, I got in a wheelbarrow and Blauwe ran away from the lake. The lake tried coming afte us, but I freezes every ounce of water that came close. After a while of running, we managed to safely get away and I reverted back to normal. "I guess I failed the deception test. Huh." I said. "We'll count saving me as extra credit." he replied. "Hey thanks for coming back for me." he thanked. "What are friends for?" I replied. Soon after, we made it back to the jet. We then flew back over, and I froze the entire lake as Icepick. Later that day, we were back at the RV with Professor Paradox. "The lake you boys froze had been causing trouble in the town for years. Lake Makata, also known as: The Engulfer." he said. "So what was wrong with the water?" Blauwe asked. "Tiny alien lifeforms were in it. They were taking control of the water and attacking anyone who took from it." professor Paradox replied. "I guess we did good." I said. "Indeed you did. Until next my friend." Professor Paradox said then disappeared. "Are you up for another training mission?" Blauwe asked. "I think we've been through enough for today." I said. "Exactly what I was thinking." Blauwe said. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Blauwe Vreemdeling *Professor Paradox Villians *The Engulfer Aliens used *Grey Matter *Danger Duck *Icepick Trivia *Fer and Santi are absent for this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes